Currently visualization in finance is mostly limited to two dimensional data representations. There have been some attempts to visually represent financial data in three-dimensional space. The interesting approach had been used in U.S. Pat. No. 7,472,084, where the visual model use correlations presented as a measure of distance or angle indicative of the relationship between the assets.
In the case of financial data we are dealing with abstract information. It has no inherent dimensionality in the geometric sense like data that is “naturally” structured to represent two dimensional—2D(x, y) or three dimensional—3D(x, y, z) objects, where x, y, z—object's coordinates. In this type of visualization 2D or 3D coordinates accompany each piece of data in order to correctly place/visualize data.
It is also important to mention that two-dimensional space is not a natural place for human perception: humans by default position 2D images in 3D space. Papers/books/computer's 2D screens that we have now are the temporarily compromises. We can pack more information, and more complex relationships into 3D. Displaying multi-assets/multi-connections investment information in 2D inherently introduces visual ambiguity on an interconnection level even for small quantities of components.
The complexity of creation of a visual representation conveying the right message is thoroughly reflected in the following statement: “Robust Communication: In order to inform, persuade, and stimulate (or fatigue), messages to the visual system must have integrity, credibility, and excitement (or lack of excitement). Making the message available is sufficient for some applications, but for most, the message must be both available and easy to understand.” (MIT Media Lab)ibid 
An adequate visualization of financial data must at a minimum demonstrate the multi-component nature of financial data and their primary relationships. Using three-dimensional space creates the potential to present all financial data and their primary relationships in a single three-dimensional model.
The main challenge of visualization is to realize the above three-dimensional space—model potential. The secondary challenge is to satisfy principles of Robust Communication stated above. The optimal visual implementation will let user to view and evaluate the state of a whole entity as well as state of its components and components inter-relationships in a single view. The above features will give users long due functionality to discover, to select and to compare using a lot more information than in 2D or in spreadsheet cases.